startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Philipp Kilroy (human)
''' Philipp Kilroy '''was an accomplished British/Australian cyberneticist who worked as a researcher for the Japanese Institute of Cybertechnology. Background Philipp Everett Kilroy was born in 2263 on Earth in the city of Newcastle upon Tyne, in Northern England. His mother, Dottie Kilroy, was a career waitress of Irish birth, and the identity of his father was unknown. Growing up in the closest thing to poverty possible by 23rd Century standards, Philipp recieved his only real moral support from his relatively well-to-do grandmother in Dublin. He visited her often as a child, and she paid for his education and encouraged his interest in science and mechanics. When Philipp was fourteen, he and his mother moved to Wollongong, Australia, where Dottie continued to work as a waitress. When the time for high school came, Philipp's grandmother sent money from Ireland so that he could get into a good school. His mother used the money to send him to the O'Neill Preparatory School. While at O'Neill, Philipp proved to be a bright student, but his extreme bashfulness garnered him few friends. That is, until he met Ian Fletcher, the first real friend he'd ever had. Ian and Philipp were incredibly close, and Ian encouraged him to overcome his shyness and to persue his goals. Upon graduation in 2281, Philipp attended college at the Japanese Institute of Cybertechnology on a full ride scholarship. At J.I.C. While at the Institute, Philipp majored in cybernetics and quickly caught the attention of the department chair, Dr. Kisho Hiroshita. Hiroshita realized that Philipp was an exceptional student and had an inate talent for cybernetics, so he mentored the student through his first four years. After Philipp recieved his bachelor's degree, he went for his master's and the university gave him a postition as Hiroshita's lab asisstant, permanently fixing him as Hiroshita's protégé. Ceti-Kappa VI In fall of 2288, the Institute gave Philipp, Dr. Hiroshita, and 13 other cybernetics graduate students the opportunity to set up a research facility on the planet Ceti-Kappa VI. It was here that the team came in contact with a race of highly advanced beings known as the Vexians. The Vexians had traveled from the Delta Quadrant and stop at the planet on their way to greet the First Federation with whom they had recently established a trading agreement. The cyberneticists offered their hospitality to the Vexians and in return the Vexians showed them a few tips about the android technology used on thier planet. Although the sharing of advanced technology seemed a little unorthodox to Hiroshita, he put the thought of it behind him and accepted the Vexians offering. The first experiment the cybernetics team worked on after recieving the Vexians technology was a prototype android model that Hiroshita pysically modeled after Philipp. Hiroshita, with the Vexian tools, also used Philipp's brain as a template for the new android. Upon activation, the android, knicknamed #2 by Hiroshita, took on a very human-like personality becuase of this. Philipp vs. #2 At first, #2 and Philipp had a good relationship with each other, Philipp serving as a big brother type to the android. However, #2 began to notice that Philipp and Hiroshita shared a father-son type relationship and the android became inwardly jealous, wishing to have the same kind of acceptance. #2 made his feelings known to Philipp one day when they were walking together along the base's two level water treatment facility. What started out as a civil conversation turned into a heated argument when #2 accused Philipp of stealing Hiroshita's affection from him simply becuase Philipp never knew his own father. This sensitive subject hit a nerve with Philipp and he attacked the android out of rage, punching and pushing him. #2 instinctively pushed Philipp back. Not knowing the extent of his own strength, #2's push caused Philipp to fall over the edge of the platform they were walking on and down to the level below. The fall instantly killed Philipp and fellow cyberneticist, Liam Howard, accused #2 of premeditated murder. Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Characters